Medical instruments often need to be temporarily connected to analyzing devices, such as medical devices, via connectors. Such connectors are used as mediators for connecting between the medical device interface (the instruments itself) and constituents, such as tubes, cannulas, pulse oximeter probes, Electrocardiography (ECG) or Electroencephalography (EEG) electrodes, non-invasive blood pressure (NIBP) Cuffs and other elements.